Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and devices for assessing the health status of an individual and providing a diagnosis of disease
Background of the Invention
Toilets are ubiquitous devices which are used every day, often multiple times per day. By placing health monitors in a toilet, certain aspects of a user's health may be conveniently and discretely monitored each day and correlations can be made by comparing health data collected from each use. Diagnostic information that might go unnoticed during a single visit to a healthcare provider could be determined through daily observations.
A moving medical device within the toilet would be useful to thoroughly scan the urogenital, perineal, and anal areas of a user and collect health information relating to this area of a user's anatomy. For example, a moving wand may comprise a bidet wand to cleanse the user as well as collect health data as it moves beneath a user seated on the toilet. A wand system is needed which may comprise a bidet wand that, in addition to cleansing functions, collects heath data from a user each time the user is seated on the toilet.